The best I sort of kind of had
by Vynot7
Summary: A new nightclub in town has attracted the attention of the hood, with no clear proof and a closed network Oliver and Felicity need to go undercover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first venture into an "olicity" fic, hope you all like it. **

Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing.

"You really think this will work?" Felicity asked as Oliver pulled her closer, giving the illusion that he was helping to hold her up as they climbed the stairs. The truth was she didn't mind the help, the heels she'd worn to get into the club combined with a dress so tight she could barely walk made for an accident just waiting to happen.

"You need into his computer, since he has his own network, we need to get you to his computer right?"

"Or another computer on the network, but I thought you said he had cameras everywhere in the building and a very well paid security team. Don't you think their going to notice me messing with the computers of the guy who pays them so well?" Felicity trusted Oliver, with her life, and on more than one occasion, but he had been quieter than usual about the details this time, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

Oliver turned to stare at her, he looked down at the heels the salesman had informed her were designed to make men worship at her feet. When she'd been unconvinced the he'd pulled his own size and she had to admit he had a point as she watched him strut the length of the store. His gaze travelled up to the dress she was wearing, the combination of red and gold, the way it shined gave the illusion that the dress was on fire. It also cost more than her monthly rent, but since Oliver had given her some spending cash and the order to "stand out" she didn't feel guilty at all, or mostly not at all.

"If this works they're going to notice you, we want them to notice you, most of the club has already noticed you." His voice dropped to the soft husky tone mostly used for threatening criminals, though in a small corner of Felicity's mind when she wasn't shutting it down completely, she acknowledged the things that voice did to her, things she couldn't think about when there was a high chance of her life being threatened soon.

The man whose computer she needed to see ran the newest club to become popular with Starling city's elite, it was completely private, the only access through a parking garage where the valets would all have special forces backgrounds if anyone had bothered to check. It was by invitation only, each one arrived with twenty-one gate cards and the date they would be active. Black with the gray and white insignia of the club they had quickly become the new status symbol among the bored and wealthy. If you received one and and choose your guests wisely, you would receive another and so on. If not, word would get around and no one would risk inviting someone who might get them taken off the coveted list.

The entire decor of the club followed the gate cards, black, gray and white, and most of the patrons followed suit. There had been a rumor started that a young heiress had her invitation revoked for wearing a dress that clashed too much with the club's decor. In reality the manager had told Oliver the woman had kicked one of his servers in the face for getting her drink order wrong. She made up the story to cover her embarrassment, but it stuck and there was an unofficial dress code. Oliver and the bar manager Rico had become friends despite that fact that Oliver persisted in wearing brightly colored shirts and never gave out any of his gate cards. Rico had given him the first permanent card.

Felicity stumbled again as they climbed the last steps to the third floor of the club. The second floor held the private rooms a very select few had access to. So far it had all gone according to plan. Oliver had arranged a gate card for her through a friend who owed him a favor. She'd shown up at the club before him, spent some time at the bar and waited until she was informed that a Mr. Queen wanted to buy her a drink. She'd been flattered and led to his private table, where the two had pretended to drink quite a bit before taking a walk looking for more privacy.

Oliver slipped his hand under her elbow and guided her back toward the wall directly in front of the manager's office, the owner's office was two floors up with too much security for anything other than an all out assault by a specialized team to penetrate. From what they had garnered through rumors and basic recognizance the manager was his right-hand man, and knew about the other side of the club's business. His computer would have to do, and Felicity thought she could get to the owner's computer through it. She jumped a bit as her back hit the cold wall, and jumped a lot more when Oliver's lips pressed against her neck followed by his body against hers.

"Don't forget they're watching." Oliver whispered against her ear, running his hand down the length of her body and back up to her neck. He tilted her head toward his capturing her lips for a kiss. She sighed as he pulled back.

"Felicity?" She could feel the question in his voice.

"Right, watching got it, I just." The rest of her sentence was lost as he dipped his head down, covering her lips again.

Oliver backed off slowly when he felt her place both hands on his chest, the sudden tension in her body signaling a problem. He hadn't told Diggle about this part of the plan, knowing he wouldn't approve and wanting to avoid the jokes about the infatuation they all knew she had with him, it was mostly unspoken, except by Felicity who couldn't seem to help herself, but it was the easiest way to get the information they needed, if she could handle it. Taking in her expression he leaned in close to her ear. "If it's too much, it's okay. We'll find another way in."

"Right," Felicity breathed out, her mind was racing as soon as she said the word, 'another way' with Oliver always involved someone getting hurt, often it was Oliver himself.

Oliver took her silence as assent and pulled back, straightening his clothes he gave her a half-smile and held out a hand to help her back down the stairs.

Felicity looked from his outstretched hand to his face, and back down again. He looked tired, too many nights spent trying to right his father's wrongs she thought. She reached forward to take his hand and exhaled, moving before her over-active mind could talk her out of what she'd decided.  
"Right." It came out softly almost a whisper, Felicity grabbed his hand as Oliver turned toward her, caught off balance, she managed to pull him forward, reaching up she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself to his lips. There was a moment before his lips softened against hers and his body leaned in pining her against the wall again. More sure of herself now, Felicity wrapped a hand behind his head deepening the kiss when Oliver seemed hesitant, trying not to push her.

"Right," His eyebrow arched when they broke apart a minute later.

"Right," Felicity confirmed with a half-smile and a nod.

In the control room a floor above them one of the security techs paused as he scrolled through several camera shots, he barely managed to choke back the swig of soda he'd taken the moment before.

"Whoa, dude, it looks like iceman is getting some." He called out to the only other tech in the room.

"Big deal, he always gets some. That guy sends so many willing drunk chicks home it should be a crime."

"Yeah, but this time I guess you could say he's giving some." He leaned back from the computers and smirked at his co-worker.

"Seriously? I've got to text Kyle, he bet me fifty bucks that Queen was in the closet." He grabbed his phone, and took a quick picture and sent it off with 'you owe me' as the text.

"He wishes, should we call Rico, have him get them a private room?"

"Not yet, if they go any farther give him a call, plus you might learn something."

Downstairs Oliver heard the muffled whir of the camera as it turned and zoomed in on their position. He leaned close, turning her head as he kissed his way to her ear. "It's working, the camera just turned."

Felicity froze, "Okay, that's good right?"

"We need them to do more than just watch." Oliver leaned in again, Felicity felt the weight of him against her and the wall didn't feel cold at all now. "Relax," Oliver tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Your knees Felicity, relax your knees." The words were soft, patiently drawn out as he waited for her comprehension.

"Oh." Her knees had been locked straight, a few moments more and she might have had a repeat of her fourth grade class play, falling into the front row and landing on top of Luke Donovan's parents, the boy half the class had a crush on, it had not been the shining moment of her elementary school career.

Oliver pushed a knee between hers, lifting her legs slightly, his hand followed, sliding up the outside of her thigh, pushing her dress higher. Felicity was having a hard time holding on to the fact that this was all for show, the hand on her thigh was warm and rough, and she swore if his teeth grazed her bottom lip one more time she wasn't going to care that this was all supposed to be pretend.

The hand on her thigh pushed higher, taking her dress with it. "Umm" Felicity squeaked pulling back from a kiss.

"We need them to move us out of the hallway." Oliver offered, running his hand up under her breast and back down to her thigh again.

Felicity shut her eyes tightly before blurting out quickly. "This dress is really tight and I'm not wearing underwear."

Oliver closed his eyes and swallowed, letting out a deep breath before nodding slightly, "I'll improvise."

He tilted her chin up, before leaning down to kiss her again. Normally she wasn't too fond of getting out from behind her computers, but this she thought as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, this she would make an exception for, every-time. She sighed as he pulled back, and started as Oliver grabbed her shoulder and spun her so she was facing the wall, his arm across her waist kept her from tripping. She braced herself as he pushed against her from behind, running his hands along her sides and up to the zipper that ran the length of the dress.

Felicity moaned as he kissed the back of her neck, sliding the zipper slowly down, Oliver trailed kisses on the her newly exposed skin. He stopped as he reached the small of her back and pushed the fabric aside and down.

Felicity's eyes snapped open as the dress fell lower, sliding to just above the swell of her breasts. "Umm," she squeaked again.

She heard Oliver sigh. "It's a really tight dress, there were lines."

Oliver leaned back, looking toward the ceiling. The island and the events there had taught him to master control over his body, but they hadn't quite prepared him for the nearly naked blonde in front of him.

Felicity could feel the heat coming off of the man behind her, an idle thought of draping herself on him next time she was cold in the basement of the club ran through her mind before she shook it away trying to focus on the current situation. After what seemed like minutes, but in reality wasn't nearly as long Oliver leaned forward, the stubble on his cheek rough against her neck.

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything?" It was immediate, no hesitation on her part.

The turn was slower this time, mostly to keep her clothes in place now that her dress was partially unzipped. Oliver positioned himself so that his back was to the camera as a shield of sorts. Pushing her back against the wall as leverage he leaned forward, a hand on either side of her waist, and lifted. Felicity automatically lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned in.

A quick burst of satisfaction shot through her, this close she could tell, or rather feel that Oliver wasn't exactly un-affected by what they had been doing the last few minutes. It was a relief to know she wasn't the only one. "Impressive." She was thinking about how easily he had lifted her.

Oliver leaned back and raised an eyebrow. Felicity's eyes went wide and she stammered, "the lift, when you lifted me, I meant that, not that," she cast he eyes downward to where their bodies were pressed together. Then continued on in true form, "Not that, that's not impressive, I'm not, I wouldn't say that." She finished with an exasperated sigh.

Oliver shook his head, a half-smile on his face as he slipped an arm underneath her boosting her up for support. Her legs tightened as he leaned in. The sound of a throat clearing behind them brought everything to a halt. Oliver turned his head slowly as Felicity buried hers against his shoulder.

Rico the bar manager stood at the top of the steps, a smirk on his face. He motioned behind him down the stairs. "I'd be happy to set you up with a room Mr. Queen."

Oliver chuckled, sliding his arm out from under Felicity so she could lower her legs, once she was steady he turned toward Rico, positioning himself in front of her. "I know about the cameras you have hidden in those rooms, we were looking for some privacy."

Rico pointed to the camera hidden in a dark corner behind them. "Sorry, you didn't find it."

Oliver followed his line of sight before turning back, an abashed smile on his face, "you guys have anywhere here without cameras?" Felicity chose that moment to run her hand across his chest and under his suit jacket heading lower toward his belt. "Somewhere close?" Oliver finished.

**I was trying to finish this in one chapter, but it's getting more complicated so I am splitting it into 2. Thanks for reading! Let me now what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! **

Rico's eyes slid briefly over the door to the right of the couple in front of him before he turned to look back down the stairs. The indecision showing on his face.

Felicity leaned out from behind Oliver, running her hand along his arm she gave the bar manager a bright smile. "Please," she paused before continuing, "the things I want to do to him really shouldn't be caught on camera. Ever."

Rico chuckled, "seems like you got a feisty one there Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled tightly and nodded in agreement."You have no idea."

"I wouldn't normally do this, but seeing as it's you Mr. Queen, and the program that 'red' here," he motioned toward Felicity's dress, "gave to my bartender looks legit. It'll save us a lot of money."

"I know." Felicity wasn't sure of herself in a lot of arenas, but when it came to computers and programing she was unshakeable.

"This office doesn't have cameras, you'll be safe there." Rico continued, "but this is a one time thing, next time you're on your own." He walked forward and punched a quick code into the keypad next to the door, the keypad flashed green twice and an audible click could be heard. After the click Rico grabbed the door and held it open, motioning them inside. Felicity slid around Oliver, and arm wrapped across her chest to hold the dress in place.

Before Oliver could follow her Rico touched his arm. "There's a nice couch in there, though judging from what I saw earlier, you just need a strong wall." He finished with a smirk.

Oliver chuckled, moving to stretch out his shoulder. "I hurt it playing tennis yesterday, otherwise I wouldn't have needed the wall." He cuffed an amused Rico on the shoulder before heading inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Can you lock it from inside?" Felicity was already at the desk, her shoes in a pile next to it.

Oliver examined the door. "It locks automatically, but anyone with a code can get in, so we need to make this fast."

Felicity nodded, pulling up the chair behind her and settling in, she made a couple of sounds to herself before chuckling and announcing, "typical, but I'm not complaining."

"Problems?" Oliver left his post at the door to stand behind her.  
"Nope, easier than I expected actually, it happens a lot, people have a closed network and think they're safe, I could have broken the protection on this when I was twelve." She shook her head. "Sloppy."

Over her shoulder he could see several windows open on the screen, Felicity had hacked into the surveillance system and he counted the feeds from 5 different cameras. She had managed to find all the hallways leading to the room and the one covering back stairs.

"Impressive." The word was out before he remembered their early conversation from the wall.

Felicity shrugged, waving off the compliment. "You're good at your thing, I'm good at mine." She pulled what looked like a phone out of her purse, placing it in front of the computer and waited for a moment while the connection was established.

Felicity turned back toward Oliver clasping her hands together. "Okay, a few minutes and we should have everything we need."

"On your phone?" He generally didn't question Felicity about anything technology related, especially with how much things had changed since he had been away, but he knew they needed to pull a lot of information from the computer in front of him.

Felicity gave a half sigh of annoyance. "It's not a phone, it's a hard-drive that looks like a phone and it automatically backs up to an online account so if it gets damaged we still have the information. Uh oh." The last was said as she noticed a small icon that had popped up in the corner of the computer screen.

"Uh oh?" Oliver echoed, frowning.

"Maybe not so sloppy after all." Felicity had turned back to the computer, her fingers attacking the keyboard, as multiple windows popped up and disappeared before Oliver could read half of what was on them.

She nodded to herself before turning back to Oliver. "I would say we have 2-3 minutes before someone comes running in here. As soon as the computer went active an alert was delivered to the tech team. I managed to make it look like I was just hitting random keys so they won't be able to tell what I was doing but I need," she stopped and checked the monitor, "4 minutes and 32 seconds, not to mention a minute or two to double check and make sure they won't be able to figure out what I accessed."

As if to illustrate her point one of the camera feeds on the monitor showed an obviously armed man with security written across his back headed their way.

Oliver took in the situation assessing and sifting through the options available to him. "We can distract him."  
"What if he wants to check the computer?" Felicity was trying to hide her device without it looking completely obvious that things on the desk had been moved.

"We'll give him incentive not too." Oliver held out a hand to help her up before grabbing and turning the chair. As Felicity watched he threw his suit jacket toward the couch, it managed to make it part of the way. He waved her off as she went to pick it up, unbuttoning his shirt, pulling at the collar. He walked to the front of the chair he'd re-positioned.

Felicity's eyes went wide as his belt followed in the same direction as his jacket and slammed shut quickly as Oliver's pants hit the floor around his ankles. She peeked through one eye to see him leaning back against the chair, hand out to help her up.

"Ummmm," was all she could manage, kissing Oliver was one thing, climbing on top of a chair full of him was, well it wasn't kissing him.

"Don't worry Felicity, my pants weren't too tight this evening." He lifted the edge of his shirt to expose a flash of pale blue against his leg.

"Right, okay then, here I come," Felicity smacked herself in the forehead, "I mean, I will be on top of you shortly," she paused, "and that doesn't sound any better."

"Felicity, we're running out of time here." Oliver helped her move her leg positioning her so she was sitting on his thighs, before he pushed them sideways so the desk blocked most of her body from the waist down. His leg and pants could still be seen leaving no doubt what was supposed to be going on.

Felicity looked around quickly and realized that they were now blocking the entrance into the area behind the desk, anyone who wanted to get to the computer would have to move them and right now they looked very much like a couple who didn't want to be interrupted, well almost.

Felicity put one hand across Oliver's face, blocking his eyes, the other she slid out of the sleeve of her dress. She switched hands and repeated the move until the only thing holding the top of her dress up was her arm.

"It's more realistic." Felicity answered the question posed by Oliver's quirked eyebrow.

"Just one more thing." Felicity leaned forward, Oliver's eyes rolled upward, trying to stay on her face as the top of her dress slid down.

Felicity ran both hands through his hair, pulling at it gently. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." There was satisfaction in her voice as she sat back and looked at her work. "In a totally friendly way of course."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Very friendly." His eyes were starting to water from the effort not to look down. He was about to mention the situation to Felicity when the door lock clicked, instead he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her down, whispering against her lips, "he's here," before he kissed her.

"You can't..." Whatever the security guard had been about to say was abruptly cut off as he took in the sight of Felicity's bare back and the location of Oliver's pants.

Oliver kept going for a minute longer before breaking away. He leaned over and peered at the guard around Felicity. "Can't what?"

Felicity pulled her dress up and turned toward the door. "I'm pretty sure he can."

The man opened his mouth, started to say something and closed it. This happened twice before he managed to get out: "You're not supposed to be on the computer."

"That was my fault actually," Oliver chuckled. "It's a bad habit, I've uh, always had a thing for secretaries."

"I was late with a report and needed to be taught a lesson." Felicity turned farther toward the door, a slight pout on her lips. "We were working on that before someone interrupted us."

"Right, but you aren't supposed to be in here."

"5 minutes?" Oliver asked before he looked toward Felicity.

She shrugged. "I can work with that." They both looked toward the guard.

"Fine, five minutes, and that's it. I'll be waiting outside the..."

"I'm a screamer." Felicity interrupted him.

"In the hallway." He finished, pulling the door closed behind him.

They waited to hear the click of the lock before moving. Oliver closed him eyes as Felicity pulled her dress on then helped her back on to her feet.

"So, you're a screamer?" He kept his face neutral as he pulled up his pants and went to retrieve his belt and jacket.

"I might be." Felicity blushed and ducked behind the computer screen. A few minutes later, against her better judgement she struggled back into her shoes, grateful for the steadying hand Oliver offered as they headed out the door.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. This is turning out to be a 3 part story, so I will have the 3rd part to you as soon as I can. **


End file.
